


*sexts at the Assassins' meeting table*

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Puns & Word Play, Sexting, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Templars' lust for power is absolutely insatiable."</p><p>
  <em>bae im a templar and youre power</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	*sexts at the Assassins' meeting table*

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*sexts at the Thanksgiving dinner table*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610350) by [TheWritingMustache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingMustache/pseuds/TheWritingMustache). 



William leaned forward on the table, face intense as he addressed the group. "This mission will be absolutely crucial, people. We've got to get in there, hit the target hard and fast."

_hey alex  
_

_what_

_i like his idea_  
_hard. fast. v good!  
_ _but also i like it slo n gentle somtimes_

_what_

_whateva way u wanna give me ur lovings_

_wait u mean sex_

If William noticed their texting, he was ignoring it very well. "We must act while we can. The Templars' lust for power is absolutely insatiable."

_bae im a templar and youre power_

_no u're an assassin  
_ _wait nvm okay nice_

"We'll only have one shot. If we blow this mission, that's it; we're completely finished."

_plz blow me til i cumpletely finish_

_later des. not now in front of the whole den_

"Right, here's the rundown." William brought up a map of their target Templar base on the projector. "The attack will commence with..."

_later? when later? im horny now :c_

_after mission?_

_yey!_

"...Kaczmarek will provide cover fire from the rear, and Desmond will come around the front to flank them..."

_hey i got an idea_

_what_

_clay can provide u his dick in ur rear while i flank u in the front_

_des stop  
_ _you makng me arousd_

_that's the idea hon_

_fck i fcxan't tpye_

_yah i see u'r all twitching n sweaty n stuf_

William cleared his throat loudly and pointedly. "Alex? Desmond?" Both a little red-faced, they looked up from phone screens hidden under the table. "Mission briefing not holding your attention?"

"S-sorry," Alex managed to say, his voice small and pinched.

William flicked his gaze to Desmond.

"Yeah okay sorry," he said apathetically.

"All right then. Let's continue."

Alex stored the phone back into his body and tried his best to pay attention.

William droned on and on about more details of the location they were raiding: reviewing each of the personnel on duty, their backgrounds and experience, which of them might be useful to take alive for questioning...

Alex felt a buzzing inside his torso. Having a good idea what it was, he stared across the table at Desmond, who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Really?" Alex mouthed silently.

Desmond nodded once.

Alex huffed a sigh and retrieved the phone by directing it down one arm. It floated up through a sea of tiny tendrils into his palm. Then one of those tendrils casually unlocked the screen to reveal- of course- another message from Desmond.

It said simply: _sexy questionign_

Alex's mind immediately filled with perverse scenarios, snapshots of erotic moments popping from the various human memories dwelling in his neural web.

On the one hand this was quite nice. Made him feel all warm and tingly.

On the other hand it was really fucking distracting him from the mission meeting.

 _gdi desmond_ _bill's gona be mad when he sees yur phone ad boner undr the yabw_  
_*TABLE GDI_  
_CNAT TYPE TOO HIRNY  
_ _THNAKS ALOT_

 _ur welcome bae_  
_or shold i say  
_ _well-cum!_

 _UR LUCKY I LOVE U SO MUH  
_ _GDI HOW DO I TRUN OFF CAPSLCOK_

Desmond's face went thoughtful a moment. Alex watched as he slowly started typing out a response.

A response that turned out to be: _....caps cock_

_STOP MAKNG JOKES I NEED TO TURN OFF_

_im just getting more turned on! lol_

_LOL ALL U WANT WHEN IM FCUKIN U LATER  
_ _UVE AWAKEN A SLEPING GIANT OF LUST_

 _ooh nice now ure getting into it!_ Eyes sparkling at Alex, Desmond flicked out his tongue to sensually wet over one lip.  
_tell me bae  
__what u gon do to me_

 _GT U NAKD  
_ _THEN SEX IN UR HOLES_

_my holes_

_ALL UR HOLES_

_wow creative_  
_jk but i cant wait bae_  
_gonna feel so good  
_ _i'm totaly hard rte now_

 _YES UR FLESH COCK IS FULLING W BLOOD_  
_AND TONGITE UR BODY WILL BE FULL W MY body  
__hey i turnd it off!_

 _damn... i kinda was likin the sexy shouts_  
_rly dommy stuff  
_ _its cool tho, u can yell at me later in bed_

_u want me to yell at u??_

_aparntly its a kink i didnt know i had_

_hmmm  
_ _tell me do u have any other kninks_

 _knicks? like the ny knicks?  
_ _i dont rly think bball is sexy but sure we cold try some liek... sports roleplay or stuf_

_oh stfu u know what i meant!!_

_ok lol well obvs i haev a thing for tenecles_

Upon seeing this message, a sly smile grew on Alex's face. _yeah_ , he typed back _, you fuckin love them_

 _exaclty  
_ _when u do that thing with ur mouth on my cock and tentacles in my ass at th esame time_

_yesss thats quite good_

_god, understaement of the year_  
_but srsky ig et sso hot just anything u do_  
_its like heavn on earth babe_

Desmond was preparing another reply, along the lines of "actually I think YOU are my kink" when-

"And that about wraps it up!" William said, much louder than was strictly necessary.

Desmond and Alex snapped their heads up, faces still red.

William had arisen from his seat. He, too, looked a small bit flushed. "Mission will commence at eighteen hundred hours. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Good." William unfolded his crossed arms. "Meeting adjourned."

Like highschoolers hearing the end-of-class bell, the whole room of Assassins immediately sprang from their seats and jostled for the door.

Desmond pressed through the throng to find Alex. "Baaayyy," he crooned, and planted a kiss on Alex's browline, then another on his cheek. Alex let out a semi-embarrassed "Mf" sound at each one.

"Ow, bae. Sorry. Did I bother you too much with the sexy texts? I mean you did say 'stop'-"

"S'alright," Alex muttered, combing fingers through his hair. "Did you really mean it, though?"

"Mean what?"

"About a threesome. With him," Alex cocked his head toward Clay a few yards away.

"Oh-hoh." Desmond smiled and chuckled. "Well, if you and him are both up for it?"

"By all means, bae. By all means."


End file.
